


Winter bliss

by Scathach_theShadow



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach_theShadow/pseuds/Scathach_theShadow
Summary: Set sometime in the future after KoA.Aelin is working and Rowan decides to have some fun in the snow with their daughter.Loads of fluff.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Winter bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Their daughter is called Aisling which in Gaelic means dream or vision.  
> First because I still think about the dream Rowan had of Aelin and their 5 kids. Also, in my head the Old Language is basically Gaelic.

It had snowed heavily on Terrasen for the past few days.  
Rowan moved to the window and stared at the white countryside in front of him. The snow was so thick that it muffled the sounds of the world and a sense of peace swept over him.  
He opened the big window of his and Aelin’s royal chamber and took a deep breath, inhaling deeply the crisp scent of the air.  
He wished Aelin hadn’t been busy with crown business that afternoon. It was the perfect day for a walk in the woods, hand in hand, to enjoy a moment of peace just the two of them.  
Between the kingdom to run and their two years old daughter, they had very little time for themselves and he wished he could whisk her away just for a few hours.  
He was deep in thought when he heard some light footsteps behind him.  
He turned and saw their daughter walking toward him with her stuffed toy in her hands.  
“Dada!” She cried, walking toward him, arms extended.  
Rowan ran to the girl and picked her up, hugging her tightly at his chest. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and she giggled.  
“What is it, my love?”  
His daughter leaned forward and with her hand pointed at the window and at the snow.  
“You like the snow?”  
Aisling’s green eyes lit up in joy “snow” she said pointing outside.  
At witnessing his daughter’s joy, Rowan had a sudden crazy idea. With her still in his arms he rushed out his chambers and went to the nursery.  
He put his daughter on the bed and went to the chest of drawers as if on a mission.  
“You and I are going on an adventure.” He confessed, turning his head to look at the little girl who was his exact copy “but we are not telling mum.”  
He knew Aelin was going to be busy for a few more hours so he had plenty of time to enjoy the snow with his daughter in all secrecy and come back in time before Aelin discovered anything.  
Aisling giggled, “snow” she repeated and clapped her hands feeling her father’s excitement at their upcoming adventure in the woods.  
Rowan went back to her with a selection of clothes to wrap up his daughter nicely. Aelin would have his head on a silver plate if he got their daughter sick.  
Once Aisling was bundled up in a cosy thick layer of clothes, with a wooly hat a scarf and some gloves he decided they were ready. They stopped quickly to his bedroom so he could grab his cloak and a scarf and they were ready to go.  
He sneakily opened the door and checked that the corridor was free of guards. He knew they were his wife little minions and there would be no hiding from her this little escape if they spotted him.  
Aisling hugged her father tightly around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder while he was walking as silently as possible through the castle.  
“We are almost out.” He whispered.  
He crossed the last corridor before reaching the main hall. Once he made sure his path was clear he dashed for the door and sneaked out.  
Once out in the open he took a deep breath and kissed his daughter on her head. She smelled of jasmine, like her mother and he wished she was there as well.  
Slowly he started walking and shifted the little girl on his shoulders. She put her tiny hands on his silver hair and babbled some nonsense and Rowan laughed at that sound.  
Once they were deeper in the woods he began singing a song to her in the Old Language and Aisling kept babbling gibberish as if she was singing along with him and Rowan’s heart almost melted with happiness.  
His two girls were the most precious thing in his world. The day Aisling came to the world he had held them both in the circle of his arms and cried of happiness. He finally had that family he had been dreaming about. And after all the pain he and Aelin had to go through to get to that moment, he felt like the luckiest male alive. He had all he needed.  
He reached a clearing and stopped, removing his daughter from his shoulders. He sat her down on the snow and Aisling started crawling and playing with the with icy substance on the ground.  
“Snow” she turned to Rowan smiling happily. Then a flurry of snow lifted from the ground creating a small vortex and Rowan laughed.  
Aelin and him had discovered quite recently that Aisling had affinity to wind like her father and on a few occasions her power had erupted uncontrolled.  
Aisling clapped her hands excited at the small flurry of snow and her father added a bit of his magic to make it a bit bigger and gently enveloped her. Then he stopped and the snow fell on his daughter, who was now covered with a light dust of snow.  
“That was fun, eh?”  
“Fun!” She repeated and tried to stand on her two feet. She moved a few steps and grabbed some snow and threw it at her dad, losing then her balance and falling with a thump on her backside.  
Rowan all of a sudden had an idea “Shall we build a snowman?” He asked but did not wait for Aisling to answer. Always keeping an eye on his daughter, who was now using her power to play with the snow in front of her, he started gathering snow to create the two big ball that would have made up the snowman’s body.  
“Big man!” shouted Aisling while staring at her dad at work. Once the body was completed he began thinking on how to decorated the snowman.  
He grabbed his daughter in his arms “mama!” She yelled happily.  
Rowan laughed “Oh yes, she could be mum.” He grabbed a stick and placed it as a mouth, then removed his scarf and tied around the neck of the snow-woman. Once his work was complete with eyes and sticky hands he took a step back.  
“What do you think, my love? Does it look like mum?”  
“I know I am pregnant, but I think you made me a bit too fat.”  
A feminine voice that he would recognise everywhere reached him and he froze.  
_Fuck_. He thought. How did she find out?  
He turned.  
Aisling leaned forward toward her mother “mama” she called happily.  
Aelin took her daughter in her arms and turned to her husband who was now frozen in place.  
“You thought you were being sneaky?”  
“I had the perfect plan.” He finally took a step toward her and placed a kiss on her cheek reddened by the cold.  
Aelin chuckled “You failed miserably, buzzard.” She snuggled close to his chest “you forgot to check that there was no staff about. Emrys was coming out of the kitchen when he spotted you.”  
Rowan growled happily and nibbled at her ear “I missed you.” He muttered as a sort of apology.  
“I am sure my snow version would have been more than happy to please you.”  
Rowan was about to add a snarky remark when Aisling started to get agitated to get off from her mother’s arms.  
Aelin placed the little girl on the snow and she ran happily toward the snow-woman.  
Rowan laughed and moved behind Aelin and with his arms he circled her waist and placed his hands on her swollen belly “I love all the three of you. Madly.”  
“You forgot the boobs.” Was Aelin’s comment, not allowing him to have a cheesy moment.  
She freed herself from his embrace and joined their daughter. Clumsily she tried to bend down and grab some snow but her belly was in the way.  
“Does your majesty require the help of her dutiful husband?” He joked, while walking toward her with a big grin painted on his face.  
“Yes, my dearest husband, it’s good to know you can be of some use.” And gave him a warm smile and blew him a kiss.  
Rowan grabbed some snow and passed it to her.  
Aelin moulded it in her hands and then pressed it on the ball of snow and attached the fake boobs.  
“Now it looks like me.”  
“You have a high opinion of your bosom’s size.” He teased her shamelessly.  
In response she glared at him, then grabbed one of the snow boobs and threw it at him, then grabbed the other and threw it as well until his hair was even whiter.  
Aisling laughed and created a bigger flurry of snow around her dad.  
Rowan grabbed the little girl in his arms and started spinning on his feet until he collapsed in the snow with his daughter on his chest.  
“Wait for me.” Shouted Aelin, while trying to sit on the snow.  
Rowan offered her a hand and slowly she made her way down. She pulled the hood of her cloak on top of her head and lay down beside her husband and daughter.  
A strong arm went behind her back and pulled her closer. She placed a hand on her daughter’s back and then looked in her husband’s green eyes.  
“Kiss me.”  
He took his time, and when she began to pout he finally leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.  
“You are bad at making snowmen.”  
“I already excel in almost everything I do,” he chuckled “it’s normal that I might have some flaws in other endeavours.”  
Her smile turned wanton and he noticed the glint of lust in her eyes.  
“Not here and not with our daughter.” He added, knowing exactly where her mind had wondered off to.  
“Then take me home, buzzard and show me some of this amazing skills you have.”  
He stood with a fluid motion and helped her stand as well.  
“At your service, my Fireheart.”a smirk painted on his face and desire in his eyes.  
Aelin took Aisling for his arms and started walking back to the castle. Rowan put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.  
He looked at his wife and daughter and smiled. A deep sense of happiness settled in his soul.

And in that instant it started to snow again…


End file.
